Feliz cumpleaños Seiya
by Sailor Silver Saori Kou
Summary: Una fiesta sorpresa para seiya, organizada por serena y las demas, Y al final un inesperado regalo


este es un fic en honor al cumpleaños de Seiya Kou, espero sea de su agrado (los personajes no me pertenecen, perteneces a naoko takeuchi)

* * *

Era viernes por la noche, Serena se encontraba en su habitación mirando por su ventana las hermosas estrellas que le recordaban a cierta personita que en esos momentos era su novio, tanto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Seiya siempre recordaba fechas importantes para Serena, como su cumpleaños que ya hace casi un mes habían celebrado, cuando a Serena se le vino a la mente la palabra "cumpleaños" recordó que en unos cuantos días seria el cumpleaños de Seiya ya que los dos solo tenían un mes de diferencia en edad, así que se puso a pensar….

-No sería mala idea hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Seiya, mmm…les diré a las chicas a ver si me pueden ayudar -dice cerrando su ventana

A los pocos minutos se quedo dormida a pesar de todo estaba muy cansada, pero se dijo que al otro día se encargaría de todo para la fiesta de su amado Seiya.

Ya al otro día Serena se despertó bastante temprano (raro ¿no?) debía planear todo ya que solo faltaban 5 días para el cumpleaños de su amado Seiya, pero antes de todo eso, quería reunirse con su guapo pelinegro; lo llamo por teléfono pero él no contesto así que lo fue a buscar a su departamento…

-Ring….Ring….Ring….Ring… -Serena toco varias veces el timbre

- Oh, hola Serena, - dice el mayor de los hermanos abriendo la puerta- que extraño verte por aquí tan temprano, pasa.

- Hola Taiki, gracias-contesta esta, mientras entra a la sala

-¿Que ocurre, por que viniste tan temprano?-pregunta el castaño

- Es que quería reunirme con Seiya, pero no contesta su celular a sí que me preocupe-dijo la rubia

- No hay de qué preocuparse, es porque aun no despierta -dice un peli plateado saliendo de su habitación

- Hola Yaten, que bueno que están los dos aquí…-dijo Serena sonriendo

-¿Por qué? -pregunta Yaten algo confundido

- Es que, bueno les explicare, quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Seiya y quería pedirles si me pueden ayudar -dice algo nerviosa

- Claro, te ayudaremos, -dicen ambos

- Está bien, hablare con las chicas para que nos juntemos en casa de Reí y les avisare

- De acuerdo -dice Taiki

-Bueno, yo debo irme, le dicen a Seiya que me llame más tarde –dice la rubia, saliendo del departamento

Serena se fue caminando al parque y se encontró con Mina, Lita, Rei y Ami en el camino…

-Hola Serena -dice Lita

-Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen por aquí?-preguntó esta

-Bueno decidimos todas venir a dar un paseo, ¿y tu porque estás aquí tan temprano?-preguntó la castaña

-Es que estoy organizando una fiesta para Seiya, y justamente iba a buscarlas-contesto la chica de odangos

-Si quieres que te ayudemos lo haremos con gusto Serena, ¿es por su cumpleaños, verdad?- dice Ami-

-Así es; ¿enserio me ayudaran?, muchas gracias chicas-respondió alegremente la rubia

- Bueno nosotras nos encargaremos de la decoración y de los bocadillos -dicen todas

- Gracias amigas, la fiesta será en 5 días más; ¿Rei podemos hacer la fiesta en tu casa?-pregunta Serena con ojitos como los del gato con botas

-Claro, y podríamos llamar a Haruka y Michiru- dice la pelinegra

-Pero Rei, recuerda que Haruka y Seiya no se llevan muy bien, no sería bueno que se pusieran a discutir ese día -dice Lita

-Pero podría decirle a Michiru que nos ayude con Haruka y problema resuelto- dice Rei

-¿Y bien a qué hora nos juntaremos para organizar todo?- dice Mina entusiasmada

-Después de almuerzo seria buena idea-dice Serena con cara de hambre

-¿Y qué les parece si comemos en mi casa y ahí lo organizamos? dijo Rei

-Buena idea; pero espera, hay que llamar a Michiru- dice Ami

-Y también a Yaten y Taiki, pues ellos también quieren ayudar, sobre todo porque la fiesta será para su hermano- dijo Serena

-Entonces preparare comida suficiente para todos-dijo Lita animada

-Gracias Lita; eres la mejor, me quitaras un peso de encima- dijo Rei (pues al final la casa era de la pelinegra)

Ya era medio día y todos se encontraban en el templo a acepción de Seiya, Haruka y Darien que por alguna razón prefirieron no invitarlos. En ese momento todos estaban conversando y planeando quien se encargaría de la comida, la decoración y todo eso cuando el teléfono de Serena suena y ella ve que la llamada es de Seiya…

-Chicos por favor silencio, es Seiya- dijo antes de contestar la llamada- ¿Bueno…si?

-Hola Bombón, ¿Cómo estás? Se escucho del otro lado

-Bien Seiya, gracias-dice la mencionada

-¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en la tarde para comer algo?- pregunta el joven

-Este…es que mi mamá me pidió que le ayudara en casa –responde tratando de disimular lo más posible

-Ok, está bien, ¿qué tal mañana?-vuelve a preguntar Seiya

- Le preguntare a mamá y te llamo, bueno debo irme, adiós, te quiero mucho-dijo Serena lo mas disimulada que podía

-Está bien, adiós Bombón, yo también te quiero -dice Seiya colgando el teléfono

Después de esa llamada, Seiya queda algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su Bombón así que decidió ir a su casa a verla…

En casa Tsukino (15:00 hrs)

-Hola Seiya, ¿como estas? -pregunta mamá Ikuko

-Hola, mamá Ikuko ¿se encuentra Serena?

-No, ella salió muy temprano, pensé que estaría contigo-responde esta

-Pe…pero…es que…-Tartamudeo este- que extraño, ¿por qué Bombón me habrá mentido? -pensaba algo preocupado

Mientras en el templo…

-Bueno está todo listo, la fiesta será en 3 días, si ven a Seiya no le digan ni una palabra de la fiesta, sobre todo ustedes dos -dice mirando a Yaten y a Taiki

-No te preocupes, no le diremos nada Serena -dice Taiki

-Yo creo que debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde -dice Michiru mirando por la ventana- *además creo que Haruka debe estar muriendo de hambre*

En efecto, el tiempo se paso muy rápido, ya eran casi las nueve de la tarde, y Serena tenía un cargo de conciencia por haberle mentido a Seiya, quería ir a buscarlo pero creyó que era demasiado tarde, ya estaba obscuro; pero de camino a su casa vio como un pelinegro caminaba bastante desconcentrado, no había duda era Seiya que la había ido a buscar y aun seguía esperándola…

-Hola amor-dijo sonriente la rubia mientras sorprendía al joven por la espalda

-Bombón, me asustaste, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupado este

-Bueno, lo que paso… fue… este…-decía nerviosa la chica mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos- oye, ¿y que te parece si vamos a comer mañana? -decía aun algo nerviosa-

-Claro Bombón, pero…-dijo el pelinegro

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós – hablo Serena mientras se va corriendo a su casa

-Jeje, sigue tan extraña, como siempre-dice con una sonrisa y encaminándose a su departamento

Tal y como acordaron, (algo rápido) al siguiente día fueron a almorzar al restaurante favorito de Serena, pasaron todo el día juntos, paseando por muchas de las tiendas que estaban cerca del parque, Serena se quedaba mirando diversas cosas con la esperanza de encontrar un buen regalo para su novio pero nada la convencía, al terminar su cita con Seiya, tenía miedo de no poder regalarle algo que le gustara, los días que restaban para el cumpleaños de Seiya se pasaron volando de tan ocupados que estaban con la fiesta…

Y Seiya y Serena se veían muy poca cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera sin ánimos

Ya era el gran día y la fiesta había resultado todo un éxito, el templo no podía lucir más bello y la comida mas exquisita, además que aunque nadie podía creerlo Haruka y Seiya al fin se estaban llevando bien (aunque fuera por causa del alcohol); había llegado el momento de entregar los regalos, y Seiya se sentía como un niño pequeño...

Rei le obsequio un hermoso amuleto para la suerte y le dijo que tambien le ayudaría a soportar a la caprichosa de su novia

Ami... le regalo un libro de que según ella le serviría para jugar futbol americano

-Tú nunca cambias Ami….-dijeron las chicas con una gota en la cabeza

Mina por su parte le dio un disco de ella para qué tuviera inspiración para sus futuras canciones

Lita le dio un pase para comer en un lujoso restaurante durante todo un año (gratis)

Haruka y Michiru no se quedaron atrás y también le regalaron algo (aunque el regalo lo eligió Michiru) una guitarra Flying V y Seiya quedo fascinado con esta y por ultimo sus hermanos tambien le tenían una gran sorpresa un espectacular Ferrari f 430 0 kilómetros

-De esta manera no tomaras más la van o mi auto para ir a ver a tu Bombón -dijo Yaten

A lo que Seiya solo pudo sonrojarse y recordar que su amada aun no le habia entregado su regalo e incluso había estado muy distante durante toda la fiesta; Y se pone a buscar a su novia pues no se divisaba por ninguna parte, al cabo de unos minutos la encuentra y se acerca a ella lentamente para darle un sorpresivo abrazo por la espalda…

-Bombón, ¿te encuentras bien? te he notado distante toda la noche, ¿acaso ocurre algo malo?-pregunta preocupado este

-No no es eso Seiya, solo que... bueno –decía la rubia con algo de tristeza

-Bombón no te preocupes por el regalo, sabes que para mí, tú eres y siempre serás lo mejor en mi vida y nada podría cambiarlo-dijo este depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de esta

-Es que… ¿y si...?; Seiya a ti, bueno -decía Serena cuando de pronto se va todo a negro y la rubia se desmaya, pero Seiya alcanza a sujetarla antes que caiga al suelo

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos se encontraban alrededor de Serena, la cual en ese momento estaba descansando en la cama de su amado Seiya

-Serena tonta casi nos matas del susto - dijo Rei

-Bombón, me asustaste, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Seiya tomándole la mano

-Seiya, la verdad es que tenía miedo de decirlo pero ya no cabe duda y no puedo seguir ocultándolo- dice la chica apretando un poco la mano de su novio

-¿Que ocurre amor?-pregunto el pelinegro sin entender

-Bueno solo lo diré, serás padre…así es Seiya, estoy embarazada-termino gritando Serena con los ojos cerrados por temor a la reacción de su amado

Seiya no podía creerlo, no solo tenía a su lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo si no que esta le había dado el regalo de cumpleaños más grande que cualquier auto, guitarra o pase de comida que cualquiera podría desear… seria padre, así es tendría una hermosa hija o hijo y lo cuidaría y criaría junto a su bombon

FIN

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA KOU

* * *

bueno quiero agradecer a mi amiga Sailor Alissa que me ayudo con gran parte de este fanfic, gracias amiga, y por ultimo, si les gusto la historia dejen sus reviews, nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
